


A Bloody Big Ship

by SophiaHitchens



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, female!Q
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-22 23:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10706946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHitchens/pseuds/SophiaHitchens
Summary: Q estava menos confiante do que aparentava quando conheceu Bond.





	A Bloody Big Ship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my parents](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+parents).



Em algumas manhãs, Q não sabia o porquê de ter aceitado a posição que ocupava no MI6. Durante a parte de sua vida classificada como “pré serviço de inteligência” ela nunca fora conhecida por sua capacidade de liderança: agora, todos os dias tinha que coordenar todo um ramo da instituição que tinha o trabalho de impedir que a Inglaterra explodisse. Para alguém como Q, tímida e que tinha lidado com problemas de autoestima, tentar demonstrar confiança toda hora era quase insuportável. O pior é que ela sabia que não tinha outra opção: O MI6 não aceitava pessoas fracas que não tinham ideia do que estavam fazendo; muitas vezes um único deslize, uma admissão franca de ignorância, poderia causar consequências irreparáveis para um indivíduo.  
Porém, todas as pessoas buscando suas ordens todos os dias não a deixavam nem com a metade da ansiedade que a presença de um 00 poderia despertar nela. O primeiro agente com licença para matar que ela conhecera fora 004, um homem com o sorriso indolente e confiante de alguém que estava acostumado a ser bem sucedido. O maior erro de Q fora não se preparar para encontrá-lo (ou ao menos não mais do que se prepararia para encontrar um agente de campo comum). Quando 004 afastou-se com sua nova arma e transmissor de rádio, ela já tinha feito diversas notas mentais para não se esquecer de que aquele homem, e todos os outros agentes como ele, eram especialmente treinados para reconhecer as fraquezas de qualquer um. Decidiu que no seu próximo encontro com um 00, não seria facilmente constrangida.  
É claro que o fato de que seu próximo 00 seria o infame Bond não ajudou para que ela se acalmasse.  
\--  
Daquela vez, Q fez algum esforço para parecer um pouco mais apresentável. Um pouco antes do encontro, penteou os cabelos e vestiu a única calça social que possuía num estado quase aceitável. Sobre a roupa, vestiu sua parca gigantesca e feia, mas surpreendentemente quente. Uma coisa era tentar causar uma boa impressão em um 00; outra muito diferente era congelar em nome de algo tão superficial quanto sua aparência.  
Quanto entrou na Galeria Nacional e dirigiu-se a sala 34, não demorou a localizar seu alvo. Mesmo que ela não tivesse visto uma foto dele, seria difícil deixar de notar o homem loiro, bem vestido e de ombros largos sentado em frente a uma das pinturas. Quando caminhou na direção do homem, ajeitou os ombros e tentou conjurar o sorriso de tanto de boca que parecia tão querido aos agentes 00.  
Q sentou-se ao lado de 007 e permaneceu olhando para frente. Reconheceu um quadro de Turner, da época da faculdade em que achava que seu destino era ser uma artista. A lembrança amarga que se seguiu a recordação do nome do quadro (“The Fighting Temeraire”) quase fez com que sua boca se contorcesse em desgosto, mas Q se concentrou no que tinha de fazer. No que precisava entregar a 007.  
-Sempre faz com que eu me sinta um pouco melancólica. – Disse Q, adiando por algum motivo que nem ela mesma compreendia sua decisão de cumprir sua missão e de sair daquele museu o mais rápido possível. – Um grande e velho navio de guerra, sendo vergonhosamente despedaçado para virar sucata... A inevitabilidade do tempo, não acha?  
O rosto do agente parecia impassível, e Q foi tomada pelo desejo imediato de descobrir algo sobre ele, qualquer coisa... Até mesmo algo tão pequeno quanto sua opinião sobre um quadro velho, relíquia de gente como ela, que parecia incapaz de desviar os olhos do passado embora lidassem com o duro presente, se renovando indefinidamente dia após dia.  
-O que você vê? – Perguntou ela, a voz ainda conservando o registro de falsa confiança que aquele homem poderia detectar a quilômetros.  
-Um navio gigantesco. – Respondeu ele, sua expressão metamorfoseando-se para uma de tédio educado. – Com licença.  
007 começou a levantar-se, mas logo voltou a seu lugar quando Q disse seu codinome.  
-Sou sua nova Quartermaster.  
-Você deve estar brincando.  
A resposta dele acalmou Q, afinal, ela estava em território conhecido. Desde que ingressara no MI6, quando tinha acabado de se formar e seu codinome era R, Q tivera que lidar com homens que a consideravam menor que eles por seu gênero ou sua idade. Com aquilo, ela estava acostumada. Com aquilo, ela poderia lidar sem dizer algo que faria com que ele a considerasse ainda mais inferior.  
-Porque não estou usando um jaleco? – Disse ela, tentando fingir ignorância pelo real motivo que fazia com ele a subestimasse.  
-Porque você ainda tem espinhas. – Foi a resposta dele, sussurrada em um tom irritado.  
-Minha aparência não é relevante.  
-Mas sua competência é.  
Raiva contra aquele homem que nem ao menos a conhecia dominou o corpo de Q. Porém, foi sem alterar a voz que ela respondeu:  
-Idade não é garantia de eficiência.  
-E juventude não é garantia de inovação.  
Durante toda sua vida, as pessoas tinham considerado Q inferior. Ela não soube o porquê das palavras daquele homem a irritarem tanto quando ela julgava que, francamente, já tinha ouvido de tudo.  
-Bem, arrisco dizer que posso causar mais dano digitando de pijamas em meu laptop antes do meu primeiro copo de Earl Grey do que você pode fazer durante um ano de trabalho de campo.  
-Mesmo? Então por que você precisa de mim? - O sorriso de Bond assumiu uma qualidade sarcástica.  
-De vez em quando, um gatilho precisa ser puxado. – Disse ela, decidindo que se ele podia ser arrogante, ela também tinha um passe livre.  
Bond permaneceu imperturbável.  
-Ou não puxado. É difícil decidir qual digitando de pijamas.  
Finalmente, Q virou-se para 007, encontrando os olhos extremamente azuis do agente. O que quer que ela planejasse responder se perdeu quando Bond arqueou ligeiramente sua boca, um fantasma de um sorriso que a desarmou. A expressão dele parecia indicar que a conversa que os dois tinham tido até aquele momento era nada mais que um teste ou um gracejo entre amigos.  
-Q. – Cumprimentou ele, finalmente estendendo sua mão para que ela a apertasse.  
-007.  
Q retribuiu o aperto de mão esmagador dele, um sorriso surgindo em seu rosto também.  
Quando ela desviou o olhar do dele para pegar os dispositivos no bolso de sua parca, viu de relance que Bond parecia infinitamente divertido.


End file.
